A ZeLink Wedding
by zeldafanatic0555
Summary: Six months after Skyward Sword, Zelda and Link started dating. Soon there was an engagement and a wedding was beginning to be planned. This story starts the day before the wedding and just kind of tells what goes on the the day leading up to the big event and what comes after. No adult themes, and some action in middle to later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Zelda stared at the reflection in the mirror before her just after she had awoken, thinking, "I don't look like I'm getting married tomorrow."

She wore a pale green nightgown that flowed at her ankles like water when she moved, and her hair was in a rat's nest. She dreaded the day she knew awaited her, but had dragged herself out of bed anyway. At least she would get to spend some time with Link. He always seemed to find ways to make her feel happy in every possible way.

Zelda drifted over to her bedside table and snatched her hairbrush off of it, then began to hack at the mat of hair on top of her head. Soon enough she had her hair laying relatively flat and hanging against her shoulders, then she opened the drawer on the table and removed several ribbons from it, tying her hair into her usual style of her two tied strands in the front and hair hanging in the back with the very bottom tied with ribbons.

She then turned to her wardrobe and pulled out a simple lavender shirt off the hanger and slipped it over her head and her arms through the long sleeves. She took a pair of rough, brown pants out of a drawer and a pair of boots was worn as well. If she was going to groom the Loftwings for the ceremony tomorrow, she should at least wear something she was willing to get dead, squished bugs on.

Zelda gazed at the base of the wardrobe and removed her glowing blue bracelet from it. It was one of the last remnants she possessed from her days she served for the goddess Hylia, or really, herself, in playing her part to dispel Demise from the land. She slipped it onto her wrist and closed the wardrobe, the opened the door from her room into the hallway of the building in which most of the young adults lived in the new settlement in the Faron Woods. She walked down the hallway and passed the rooms of Karane, Cawlin and Stritch, and even Fledge, who had reluctantly gotten up the courage to come below the cloud barrier when everyone else had begun leaving.

Pretty soon she came to Link's room, where she was just about to knock when the door swung open. Link appeared before her and pulled up short, looking surprised at her appearance before him. He smiled down at her and her heart melted all over again. She returned the favor as he said,

"Hey! I was just going to get you."

"Oh! Same here," she paused, "Ready to go? I think Groose would have gotten a head start, knowing him. Trying to get at the top of the world as quickly as possible!"

Link laughed, "Yeah." He held out his hand to Zelda and she took it, smiling.

They walked down the hall together and began swinging their interlaced hands a bit as they passed rooms and fellow graduates of the Skyloft Knight Academy on the way out.

Soon they came to the double doors leading outside and Link opened the door for Zelda. She grinned at him and stepped outside, Link right behind her. It was becoming slightly warmer every day and the snow from the week before was just finishing its melting. There were closed light pink buds on trees and green grass could be seen in places where the snow had already melted. In one word, beautiful.

"Wow, nice condition!" Zelda said perkily.

Link looked down at her and smiled, "I hope it looks the same tomorrow. I wouldn't want to get married in any other way."

He always knew how to make her feel special. Together the two walked to the platform above Lake Floria and, Zelda going first, jumped off and called out for their Loftwings. Zelda loved the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair. It always made her feel so free. Like nothing could stop her, she was invincible.

Link flew up beside her as she sped up towards the cloud barrier, which had become much thinner since Zelda and Hylia had made the decision that it was safe enough on the surface that the people could come to it without any trouble, thanks to Link's courage and determination.

Link grinned at Zelda and shouted, "Hey! How many do we have to scrub today?"

Zelda thought for a moment, "Well, we got seventeen done yesterday, so," she sighed, "That means twenty today. Remind me again why we invited _everyone_ in the sky?"

"Not everyone!" Link said defensively, "Beedle was busy, Dodoh wanted to run his game, and Batreaux doesn't have a bird. But yes, I can complain about the fact that we got stuck with washing all the birds."

Groose had volunteered them to wash and groom the Loftwings of all the current and former residents of Skyloft, thinking that since they had saved the world together, they could clean a bunch of "mucky bug possessed birds" for the special occasion. Of course, nobody had objected, even Zelda and Link, who were really just trying not to object to Groose.

A minute or two later, Link and Zelda came to the plaza of Skyloft, where Link showed off again by jumping off his bird, and using the sailcloth Zelda had made him two years earlier. It was surprisingly still in great condition. Zelda, on the other hand, had to land her blue bird and climb off. She walked over to Link, who was letting a bird out of the stables and tying it to a pole, so it wouldn't fly away.

"Show off," Zelda said jokingly.

Link smiled at her and planted a quick kiss on her lips, a feeling that always sent butterflies soaring inside her.

"You have to admit, though, it never gets old," Link replied to her comment.

Zelda rolled her eyes and turned to see Groose, who was finishing with a pompadour on an unfortunate soul, his bird.

"Hey, guys! Look how great it looks! It's just like the one and only Groose!"

Link started laughing and Zelda just smiled. He definitely had a… different, sense of humor than most other people.

Zelda headed over to the stables and took out Cawlin's brown Loftwing. The bird was easy to guide over to the post where Zelda tied a rope from the post to a loose knot around the bird's neck, but tight enough that it couldn't escape if it tried, which she doubted it would do.

It only took her about thirty minutes altogether to scrub the bird clean, and then she led it back to the stable to get another, when Link surprised her with a comment that would save her day,

"Hey, Zelda! Are you done with your dress yet?" He knew she wasn't, and so she was surprised by the question, but she shook her head anyway.

Link smiled wonderfully at her, "If you want to go ask Orielle to help you finish, we can take care of this."

Zelda felt extremely grateful that she would be getting married to a man who respected one, her wants, and two, her needs. He definitely understood that she didn't want to scrub dirty birds the day before her wedding, although she was completely willing to, and he also knew that she would need time to finish her dress for the ceremony.

"Really? Are you sure you don't need the extra help?"

"Pft, you kidding?" Groose chimed in, "We could have this done in an hour!"

Which Zelda doubted, but didn't question. She ran over to Link and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Save it for tomorrow, okay?" He said, smiling at her.

She smiled happily at him and jumped off the dock, called her own Loftwing, and flew down to where Orielle and Parrow now lived on the surface.

She arrived at their house quickly and knocked on the door. The slab of wood was swung open and Parrow's head appeared in the doorway. He spotted her and smiled a little bit.

"Looking for Orielle?"

"Yeah. I need to ask her if she can help me with something."

"I'll get her."

A moment later, Orielle came to the door,

"Oh, hi Zelda! How are things going? You excited?"

Zelda smiled widely and nodded, "I'm doing pretty well, but I was wondering if you could help me finish my dress? For tomorrow, I mean."

Orielle tilted her head to the right, "Sure. You're still not done yet?"

"Well…" Zelda began, "There are some pieces that I can't do by myself because I can't be sure how it'll fit and I don't want to get it wrong."

Orielle's eyes widened ever so slightly, "Of course I'd be willing to help. Lead the way!"

~X~

About three hours later, Zelda stood in a totally finished white gown with a skirt that fell to the ground and had three quarter length sleeves. The sleeves were lacey and there was a belt of crystals just above her waist. A necklace with a golden chain and a pendant shaped like the Triforce hung from her neck, and her hair was completely down, hanging around her shoulders.

"You look gorgeous," Orielle said from where she was sitting on Zelda's bed.

Zelda giggled a bit, "Thanks. Father said my mother's own dress that she wore in their marriage ceremony looked somewhat like this, but we lost it. I would have worn it if we could," the end had a hint of sadness in it, "Anyway, thanks for helping. It should be great tomorrow."

Orielle stood and headed to the door, "You'll take his breath away."

Just as she had that morning, Zelda gazed at her reflection in the mirror against the wall. She truly hoped Link would think she looked alright, she wanted to look her best for what promised to be the best day of her life.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda stepped outside in the pink dress she had made for the wing ceremony two years earlier. She sighed and smiled, she didn't mind setting up as much as Loftwing cleaning. Hopefully Link would be along soon to help set up chairs, and the table on which the cake Piper would be making would stand. Link and Pippit had made the extra chairs they'd need by hand and had gotten many splinters, but the end result was well worth the work. Each chair had a rough carving of a bird's wings on the back of it, and they were smooth and sturdy.

She opened the small building used for storage in the settlement and began taking out chairs, thinking about how they were to be set up by the Statue of the Goddess, which was a good distance away. She should have thought of this beforehand. Zelda sighed and heard footsteps behind her. She turned around and her eyes lit up.

"Hello, Father!"

Her father smiled and came closer to her, then embraced her. Zelda hugged him back and he said,

"I can't believe you're leaving me tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving, Father. I'll still be here. I'll still be your little girl."

"But you're all grown up. It seems yesterday you were meeting and flying on your bird for the very first time."

"It's been a very long time since that, Father."

He paused, "I know."

Zelda let go of her father and smiled up at him.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Zelda's fiancé said as he neared them. Zelda turned and walked over to Link, "Not really. Actually, I'm going to need some help with these," she said, gesturing to the chairs all over the place.

Link screwed up his face in thought for a couple of seconds, "Well, we can either carry all of them, or put them all in bags, tie them to the feet of our Loftwings, and hope that they don't get destroyed."

Zelda's father chimed in, "I suggest put them in bags. You did well with them, and they are very sturdy."

Zelda nodded and went back over to the storage compartment, then looked around inside. She spotted several tarps near the back and stepped inside to retrieve them. Link came in behind her and took her hand in his, "Don't fall over," he said.

She looked back and smiled in thanks. Together they went to the back of the shed and both picked up a few tarps each. They brought them outside and laid them out next to the chairs. Standing back, they contemplated their situation.

"Looks like we could fit about four to five chairs per sack, once we've tied them the right way," Zelda's father said. Link nodded and counted the number of tarps on the ground in front of them.

"There are eight tarps and thirty-two chairs. I think we should be able to fit them nicely and have them up by the statue pretty quickly here."

Zelda squeezed his hand and smiled up at him. He looked back down at her and grinned. His bright blue eyes sparkled and shone, and Zelda reached up with her other hand and brushed away some hair that had fallen into his face. She walked over to the chairs and began picking them up and placing them tightly next to each other on the tarps as her father started laying them out separately. Other people had come out to enjoy the day and Kukiel stood several yards away, waving at them. Link spotted her and waved back, smiling. Kukiel laughed and ran away.

Link walked towards Zelda and put his hand on her shoulder briefly, then went about helping her place chairs on what would soon hopefully be able to carry them safely to the Statue of the Goddess.

Soon enough, the chairs were placed accordingly on the tarps, and Zelda's father went back towards the center of the Faron settlement to eat lunch. Zelda kneeled at the tarps and began raising the corners into the center above the chairs and tying temporary knots thick enough to hold until she would be able to call her bird to carry them to the statue. Link followed her lead and within ten minutes they were whistling and watching their Loftwings come closer, their fingers interlaced. The birds landed in front of them looking slightly confused, and slowly walked closer. Link raised his hand and placed it on the golden beak of the crimson creature, which squawked loudly. Link stepped back and Zelda laughed, traveling to her own bird and placing her hand on its wing.

She climbed on its back and called to Link, "Hey, I'm going to hover over the sacks, can you tie one of them to my Loftwing's leg?"

Link jogged over to her and kissed her cheek, saying,

"Of course I can."

Zelda urged her bird up and took to the air, suspending just a few feet above the ground, high enough so that Link could get the bag tied to the foot of her bird.

~X~

It took a while, but eventually, thirty-two chairs were set up in rows before the statue of Hylia. Link walked up beside Zelda and took her hand,

"Never thought I'd be married to the most beautiful woman in the world in front of a giant likeness of herself."

Zelda looked at him sharply, "Hey! You make it sound like I'm completely self-centered!"

Link laughed and kissed her softly, "That is not what I meant at all, although now that you mention it, that is what it sounds like."

No matter how hard she tried, it was impossible to stay mad at him for more than three seconds. Zelda wrapped her arms up around his neck and Link slid his arms around her waist.

"My Goddess," he spoke quietly.

"My hero," Zelda replied as the one she loved pulled her in, closing the distance between them.


	3. Chapter 3

She felt his hands gentle and warm rest on her cheek, and slowly and groggily opened her eyes. Yawning, Zelda glanced up at Link and smiled. Her head was resting in his lap and his other hand was lying on her left arm.

"Look down," Link said quietly, smiling benignly.

Zelda did as she was told and gazed at the landscape before her. It was beautiful. The sun was dipping below the mountains and leaving a mesh of pink, orange, and yellow in the sky above. It looked welcoming and serene.

"You fell asleep about an hour ago," Link said.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Zelda asked.

"That's easy. You look amazingly cute when you're sleeping."

Zelda reached up behind his neck, tousling his hair a bit.

"I'm happy," she said simply.

"And what would be the cause of that exactly?" Link replied.

Zelda thought for a moment, coming up with just the right answer, "You."

Link smiled and whispered, "Then I'm happy too."

Zelda sat up as the sun disappeared and scooted over next to Link. She noticed that her hair was no longer hanging at her shoulders, and felt it, finding that it was roughly braided down her back.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I wanted to see how good I was."

Zelda brought some of the braid around to the front where she could see it and snorted, "Link, one, that's kind of strange, and two, you're good at a _lot_ of things. But trust me when I say, braiding is not one of them."

Link laughed and put his arm around her waist. Zelda turned partially and wrapped both of her own around his waist. She rested her head on his shoulder and they just sat for a while, caught up in the moment.

"Zelda! Link!" They heard suddenly behind them, and they whipped around to see Karane storming toward them, "What are you two _doing_?! Curfew was at sunset, and I don't care that you're getting married tomorrow! You can't stay out together while you are still residing in our building!" She came over and grabbed Zelda by the arm, lifting her off the ground. Zelda yelped a bit and stood on her feet to support herself, instead of having her arm try to hold the rest of her together. Karane began dragging her and she stumbled along, turning her head around and giving Link an apologetic look, then calling out, "See you tomorrow!"

~X~

Zelda stepped into her room and leaned on her door, with a "Sorry! It's for your own good!" from Karane through the door. Zelda knew she had good intentions. Remembering she had left her dress on her bed earlier, she scooped it up and folded it without creases, then holding it in one arm, opened her wardrobe and placed the dress inside. She sighed and flopped down on her bed, not tired at all. An hour long nap had her wide awake, and she was much too excited, not to mention nervous, for sleep to settle on her. She exhaled vehemently as she sat up and stood. She changed back into her green nightgown and climbed under her covers with her arms above the blankets and her head resting on top of her hands.

It took about another hour, but eventually Zelda's eyelids became heavy and sleep crept slowly upon her and laid siege on her mind.

~X~

It only took Zelda twenty minutes to get out of bed. Sunlight was pouring through her window and she moaned. _I hate the morning, I hate the morning, I _hate_ the morning, _she thought groggily. She refused to get out of bed and let the horrid light come to her eyes. Just half awake, her head buried under her pillow, she vaguely heard her door open and someone walking towards the foot of the bed.

"Go awaayy…" Zelda moaned.

"Get out of bed, Zelda," She heard the voice of Orielle say.

Zelda sighed, "No. I'm afraid of the light."

"Zelda. You're going to be late."

"What in the world can possibly important enough that I have to wake up _now_?"

The lack of sleep had been catching up to her, with all the planning and preparing and setting up, and not to mention keeping sure that everyone was safe on the surface, taking late night shifts with Link to scour the area for lagging monsters, left over even now.

"You're wedding, Zelda," Orielle said obviously.

Zelda's head shot up, causing her pillow to fly across the room.

"What time is it?"

"The sun rose an hour ago."

Zelda shot out of bed and ran to Orielle, who handed Zelda a muffin to eat quickly for breakfast. She then held Zelda's gown in her arms, and Zelda snatched the dress and unfolded it, trying to get it upright. Multi-tasking, Orielle grabbed a brush and began brushing Zelda's hair.

Orielle left the room for Zelda to change out of her nightgown and slip the white gown over her head, then reentered to help her do up the buttons in the back. Once it was on correctly, pins and ribbons were used to put Zelda's hair up in an extravagant updo, beginning with a pony tail, then wrapping little strands up and pinning them next to the ribbon that kept her hair in the pony tail, creating loops that looked gorgeous. She slipped on a pair of slightly snug slippers and her bracelet, then Orielle clasped the necklace with the Triforce pendant around her neck, and they ran out the door.

"So what's been going on all morning?"

"Well," Orielle began, "You're father and Jakamar have been setting up the rest of the way and it looks beautiful. There are blue ribbons and flowers dotting the area around the Statue of the Goddess, and it's enough to look great, but not overdone. Link had Pippit help him get ready, which didn't take long, and everyone started boarding the Loftwings before we realized we were missing the bride."

"Well here's hoping they didn't start without me."

The dorm was completely empty and they burst open the doors and headed down the stairs, Zelda holding up the front of her dress to her ankles. People dotted the center of the small town and all looked toward her as she emerged. Zelda blushed and took a quick look around. The bulk of the snow on the ground had melted completely, but over the night, it had become chilly enough for dew to freeze, and the ground was totally white.

Groose approached Zelda and leaned into her, close enough so that she could hear him when he not so quietly spoke, "You, know, it's not too late to back out," with a wink.

Zelda laughed and replied, "Sorry, but yes it is."

Loftwings stood near their owners and one by one, each Skyloftian boarded their bird. Bertie held his two year old son on his back in a small carrier and Gondo was helping his mother climb onto her bird. Everyone had come from Skyloft, and the only two people missing were Link and Zelda's father. Zelda nodded to people as she passed by them, and she felt very aware of herself as she was stared at by everyone she ever knew. Except Impa. She missed Impa dearly, but knew there was nothing she could do to return to her. She had been trying to accept her guardian's leaving, but it was difficult, even though Zelda had only known her for a select week or so.

At the back of the group, Zelda's blue Loftwing was waiting for her, staring at her. She sat on it as everyone began taking to the sky and tucked her legs in behind her, trying her best to get a sturdy grip on her bird so she wouldn't fall off. Zelda took a deep breath and waited until all of her friends and family was far enough away. She urged her bird to begin flying and approached the ceremony from the side she always dreamed she would. But much more terrified and excited than she could ever imagine.


	4. Chapter 4

The ground below Zelda grew smaller and smaller as she rose in the air. As she began to fly forward, her mind wandered to what Instructor Owlan had worked out for the ceremony. Typically, her father would conduct it and much of it would be talking about what the couple promised to each other and her father or whoever conducted the ceremony would speak of how he wished them the best and hoping the Goddess would watch over them. This was a pretty atypical ceremony, seeing as Zelda _was_ the Goddess. She should be able to "watch over" herself and Link, but she still wondered Owlan would use that wording, or if he had something different planned.

Before she realized it, Zelda was hovering over the courtyard before the Statue of the Goddess. She looked down and saw the Loftwings of all the Skyloftians behind and around the chairs and everyone taking their seats. She had part of the skirt of her dress tucked under her legs, covering them, and the rest of it was flying in the wind that was nonexistent on the ground. She looked down and felt adrenaline rushing through her veins as she spied Link gazing up at her. Zelda felt another rush of excitement and grinned. She began to come closer to the ground, slowly. Link's Loftwing was beside him and soon Zelda touched down at the end of a long length of blue cloth. She climbed off and walked to her father, who was waiting a few feet away. He looked at her proudly and she smiled once more. He took her left hand and she gripped his, holding on. Together they walked down the aisle and when they reached the end, Link touched her elbow and slid his fingers down to her hand as her father loosened his grip. He released her hand and Link wrapped his fingers around her palm, then shifted his hand to interlace his fingers with hers. Zelda's father placed his hand on her shoulder briefly, then stepped back, letting go.

Zelda stepped to stand across from Link and he took her other hand, his eyes looking into hers lovingly. Owlan began speaking of how Zelda and Link were lovers and the purpose of the gathering. Zelda realized quickly that he had indeed veered from the traditional speech.

"The forces of destiny have brought you together," normally it was the Goddess, not the forces of destiny.

"And you wish to spend the rest of the course of your lives together. Is this true?"

"Yes," Zelda said. Link squeezed her hand for just a second.

"Absolutely."

Owlan nodded and presented two rings, one which Zelda took, the other Link took in his hand.

"Zelda," Owlan said.

Zelda smiled and nodded, "I can't believe how much we've grown since we were little. You were there with me when I tripped and stubbed my toe and you saved me when I was in a dire need of help. And now I promise that for the rest of my life I will be there for you. I will act as a stool and a guide for you in hard times and times of need. I will stay loyal to you and stay with you when you need me. To stay by my side and to love me is all I ask of you." Zelda slipped the ring she held onto Link's fourth finger on his left hand.

"Link," Owlan said after a seconds pause.

"I also find it difficult to comprehend how far we've come. It has given me so much joy to watch my best friend become my girlfriend," he smiled, "My girlfriend become my fiancé, and now," he slid the ring he held onto Zelda's finger, "my wife. I promise I'll always be there when you need me. I will save you when you need saving, even if you don't know it, and I will love you for the next eternity and longer."

Zelda's heart swelled with happiness.

"By the power in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Link, you may kiss your lovely bride."

Link let go of Zelda's hand and grabbed her waist, pressing his lips to hers. A warm feeling spread from Zelda's lips through her cheeks and down her neck, spreading to her arms and legs and out her fingers and toes. She absentmindedly lifted her arms around his neck and bent back a bit, Link following her lead and holding her up.

A chorus of cheering and clapping spread through the crowd of their friends and family as everyone stood and rushed toward Zelda and Link, bursting with congratulations. Very soon the two split from a lack of air and turned to the crowd of people, who were tossing petals from the newly blossoming flower buds on the newly wedded couple.


	5. Chapter 5

Zelda couldn't stop smiling and laughing. She couldn't ask for anything better than the experience she was having. She was in a dress of white, as she'd dreamed since she was less than three years old. Link was by her side and holding her hand strongly and lovingly. The people closest to her were surrounding her and the post celebration was to begin soon.

Eventually the small crowed parted a bit when Zelda's father raised his voice to announce it was time to eat cake. The smaller children, including Kukiel and Gully, were overexcited at the thought of sweets and ran to the table, pounding their fists on it and demanding sugar. Zelda and Link walked side by side to the table and Zelda picked up the dull knife used to cut through the cake. Link wrapped his hand around hers and they lifted the knife, the younger ones moving out of the way.

Eating cake didn't take long and the movement to Skyloft for the rest of the after celebration began. As was custom, the groom was first to mount his Loftwing, and the bride was to climb on behind him.

Zelda found there was plenty of room on the crimson bird when she slowly sat sidesaddle behind Link and the bird took off. Immediately following their assent, Loftwings took to the air and followed the couple to the island in the sky which was vaguely visible from where they were on the ground. Zelda wrapped her arms around Link's waist and rested her head on his shoulder, her hair unraveling and flying in the wind.

The sky was strikingly blue and clear of clouds, a scene to match that on the ground. Upon landing on Skyloft, Link climbed off of his bird when Zelda released her grip on him and he held out his hand for Zelda to take. She rested her hand in his and giggled as he twirled her around once and their friends landed around them. Blue, green, silver, orange, and yellow Loftwings deposited their owners and took off once again.

The plaza was as it usually looked, but now everyone that lived and once lived on Skyloft now crowded the area. Mallara and Keet rushed off to grab their instruments and moments later, while everyone was talking, they assembled with Kina and began to play music. It was a beautiful melody, slow and soothing, but upbeat as well. Link turned to Zelda and held out his hand, bowing very gentlemanlike. She curtsied and placed her small hand in his palm. He lifted his head and led his bride to the center of the plaza, where he put his free hand on Zelda's waist. Zelda raised her arm and rested her hand on his shoulder, and the couple started slowly spinning and swaying to the music, growing slowly, slowly closer.

Married and dating couples around them followed their lead and the little kids ran around screaming their heads off, over hyper from the sugary goodness Piper had provided.

"I haven't told you how radiant you look today," Link spoke, just loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"You didn't need to," she replied.

"That doesn't matter, I felt like I needed to tell you anyway."

"Your eyes said it."

"My eyes have plenty more to say."

"I'd love to hear what they're thinking."

"My eyes say that I'm lucky to have the most amazing girl in the world as my wife. My eyes are saying that I couldn't be happier. My eyes are saying that I want this moment to last forever."

"You're eyes like to talk," Zelda whispered, trying not to laugh.

"They do a lot of thinking, and like to share their thoughts."

Zelda giggled quietly and slid her hands up to Link's neck, his own going to her waist. Link tilted his head down and rested it on Zelda's forehead, their eyes looking adoringly into each other. Over the next hour, Link and Zelda danced and whispered to each other. Laughing quietly, they swayed and smiled, at sometimes not even saying anything just enjoying each other's company.

A few hours passed, dancing and conversing, and their guests began to depart, congratulating the newlyweds and heading off for the rest of the day, which would be typical, but with an air of excitement and happiness in the air. Soon Zelda and Link also left, bidding their friends a good day, with nothing but an unfinished house and the rest of their lives awaiting them.


	6. Chapter 6

**So in this chapter there's a bunch of referencing to Himekawa's Skyward Sword manga and Kenzi333's story The Legend of the Hero and the Goddess.**

Chapter 6

"Hey Zel? Could you hand me one of those nails? I'm almost done."

Zelda looked up at her husband on the ladder and smiled, somewhat supporting the wall he was trying to nail down.

She reached with her foot toward the little box of nails and kicked off her shoe, grabbing one in between her toes. She let go of the wall with one hand and grabbed the nail, then passed it up to Link, who took it in his hand and positioned it against the wall frame. For tonight they were trying to finish their bedroom so they could at least have a peaceful night. Link brought his hammer back a few inches and hit the nail little by little until it stayed in place on its own, then he pounded down on it to its security in the wall.

"Okay, let go and let's see if it holds."

Zelda slowly dropped her hands from the wall and backed away. The wall held its place and Link grinned and hopped off the ladder.

"Awesome," he kissed Zelda on the head and she giggled. "I think we should put up the roof real quick and head inside. It'll start getting late soon."

"Do you want me to go get Jakamar? He could make it faster. And I'm not much help just standing here."

"Nonsense! You're at least keeping me company and I couldn't ask any more from you! As for Jakamar, my skills in building aren't very adequate. Sure, why don't you go grab him?"

Zelda smiled and kissed Link's cheek, then ran off to find Jakamar. She jogged through the small village, passing by people having little picnic-like dinners outside and found Jakamar chasing Kukiel around outside their small cottage. Kukiel shrieked and ran to Zelda and tugged on her pink skirt. Zelda picked the girl up and Jakamar walked over.

"What are you up to, girlie?"

"Well Link was hoping you could help us get up the roof of the cottage. Well, at least the roof of the bedroom," Zelda replied as Kukiel buried her head into Zelda's shoulder and fell into a fit of laughter.

"Well sure I'll be able to help the kid out. Just let me get this little rascal into bed first!" Jakamar took Kukiel from Zelda's arms and tickled her, making her squeal in delight.

Zelda laughed as Jakamar took his daughter into their small house and came out a few moments later with a box filled with tools.

"That's not necessary. We have plenty up-"

"These here are my lucky tools. I never to a job without 'em."

Zelda raised her eyebrows and nodded. She turned around and led Jakamar back to the corner of the village where Link was straddling the top of the wall, trying to lay down a length of wood on the edge of the structure for the roof.

"Link, be careful!"

"I know what I'm doing, Zelda. I think," Link paused. "But you don't have to worry about me, if I fall, I've gotten out of much worse situations."

Zelda clasped her hands at her chest and pursed her lips. Jakamar headed over to the building in progress and climbed the ladder to instruct and help Link.

~X~

"Done!" Jakamar yelled triumphantly. Zelda started and looked up from her drawing of a Loftwing in the dirt. She stood and brushed off her dress and walked over to the semi-finished house, at least able to stand until it could be further improved. Zelda smiled as her husband and Jakamar climbed off the roof.

"What do you think, pretty good, huh?" Link asked as he approached her.

"I must say, I'm impressed." She wrapped her arms around his waist and he laid his arm across her shoulder, smiling down at her.

"Now if you don't mind, I've got to hurry home before my wife decides she want to cuts off my head for being out late," Jakamar said, turning on his heel and walking off with his lucky tools in hand.

"It's late, what do you say, want to hit the sack?" Link asked Zelda.

She nodded and headed inside, saying, "You know, there's a story I've been wanting to tell you for a while, but I've never really found the time to. Maybe now would be good?"

Link nodded as they entered the room, which held a bed and a wardrobe. When they were dressed in their nightclothes, they sat down on the bed and Link took Zelda's hand.

"So what is this story you've been wanting to tell?"

"Ours. Well, sort of." Link looked a little confused.

"I already know our story, Zelda."

"Yes, but this one isn't in this life. I wasn't the only one reincarnated. When I found out that I'm Hylia, I started to regain my memory, as you already know. You also know about the battle and how Hylia… how I set the rest of my humans to live in the sky, safe from the harm of Demise. But a hero was there as well, one named Link," by this point, Link's chin rested on his free fist and he started intently at Zelda's face. "He was my chosen hero, but he was imprisoned wrongly for a long time and wasn't let free until the Demon Lord rose. But regardless of the wrongs the kingdom had done him, he served his country valiantly. I sent a bird, the first Loftwing, a crimson one, to aid Link on his journey. He… he fought the Demon Lord, but it cost him his life. I urged him to be lifted to the sky with his friends and family, but he knew there was nothing they could do for him. I lay by his as the life drained from him," tears rolled down Zelda's face at the memory of Link's pale skin and blood trickling from his mouth and forehead. "I did what I could to preserve him, but he passed. I promised that we would meet once more," Zelda looked at Link and he smiled lovingly at her and brushed some hair away from her face.

"You kept your promise."

Zelda laughed and nodded. "I'm so glad we got through what we did without losing each other again. I hurt so much for so long last time. I didn't know I could have such strong feelings for a human, no offense." Link grinned.

"None taken."

"I'm just really grateful that destiny brought us together again. Let's just hope and pray that nothing happens this time. That we can spend a long, happy life without any real danger."

"Well now it's my turn to make a promise. I promise you that I will do whatever I can to keep both of us safe, together," Link cupped Zelda's small hands in his.

Zelda smiled gratefully and leaned in to Link. She was met with the warmness on her lips that she had come to so long for every time she thought of Link. Link smiled and Zelda couldn't help but catch his contagious joy.

They parted slowly and hand in hand, laid down and pulled up the covers, slowly drifting off into sleep.

**I'm REALLY sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! I've had infinite projects at school and a bit of writer's block, so I hope it wasn't terrible!**

**Oh and by the way, in the next few chapters, we are going to see a bit more action and stuff, but it will all still be centered around Zelda and Link's relationship, just a heads up.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As Link floated to consciousness, he yawned and slowly opened his eyes. He lifted his arms above his head to stretch and smiled, remembering that the day before he had married his beloved Zelda. He was overjoyed, and turned onto his side, expecting to find his new wife laying beside him. He was slightly surprised to find her absent, and figured that she was up and about, as she always was before him. He didn't think too much of it, though, and rose out of bed lazily to get dressed and look for Zelda.

Link shoved his boots on his feet as he glanced around the room and listened. It was chilly and quiet, besides the birds chirping their songs outside. He stood and traveled to the makeshift door, swinging it open and taking in his surroundings. Zelda was still not in sight, but this was hardly irregular. He walked through the village and searched for his wife, to no avail. Link scratched his head and figured she was making a visit to Skyloft, though why he could not figure. He shrugged to himself and jogged to the platform above Lake Floria and launched himself off, whistling for his Loftwing.

When he arrived in Skyloft, he found Berti in the plaza walking around with his young son.

"Berti, have you seen Zelda anywhere? I can't find her…"

Berti looked up and noticed Link. He smiled with a tired look in his eye and replied,

"No, I haven't seen her. How long has it been since you noticed she was gone?"

"Only a few minutes, but I can't help but worry."

"Well, I'll let Luv know you're looking and we'll keep a keen eye out for her."

"Thanks."

To make sure she wasn't in the sky, Link walked around Skyloft. Bertie was right, she was nowhere to be found. He flew to the Lumpy Pumpkin and various other islands in the sky where he thought he could fine her, but ended up returning to the Faron settlement to ask around. Still Zelda didn't show up.

"Zelda!" Link called, running through the forest frantically, a sword he had recently crafted and his shield in hand. He repeated calling her name frantically, terrified that something had happened to her.

A twig snapped behind him and he whirled around, raising his sword slightly. He looked closely at a tree and heard scampering behind him.

"Zelda?"

He turned slowly again and walked in the direction of the noise. Link breathed in deeply and raised his guard when he heard a soft, new sound. It was faint at first, but it slowly increased and began to grow. He made out that it was someone or something laughing. He stood frozen in place when he realized that he recognized the voice. It was one he hadn't heard in two years, and one he loathed. He recognized it as the voice of the creature that took Zelda away from him on the day of his Wing Ceremony.

"Zelda!" Link sprinted off in direction he guessed the demons's voice came from, but it was difficult to tell. The laughter echoed and bounced off the trees and set his nerves on end. He crashed through trees and faltered over branches, getting whipped and snagged and cut; but he had to find Zelda.

He quickly came upon a tall stone circular wall. The laughing continued and he jogged around the circumference of the wall, trying to find an opening. He finally found a doorway type entrance and found bokoblins lining the opening. Link clenched his jaw and charged at them as they caught sight of him and advanced.

Link slashed, thrust, and stabbed at every monster that stood between him and the beast that he was completely positive had taken Zelda from him.

When all those that kept him from entering had been eliminated, Link ran through the the opening and saw Zelda tied and hanging from a tree branch high above the ground.

Link screamed the name of his wife and sprinted at her, but was blocked by a figure that appeared in front of him. He pulled up short into the eyes of a demon.

"It took you long enough, I was beginning to worry you wouldn't show up," Girahim cackled.

**So yes, this is rather short compared to other chapters, but I am fairly certain the next chapter will be much longer than this one! Reviews appreciated**!


	8. Chapter 8

"How did you get here?" Link said through a clenched jaw, itching to get at Ghirahim and tightly gripping his sword and the Hylian shield in his hands.

The demon lord growled deeply, "When you defeated my master, I was a sword, no longer a being," Ghirahim paused to glare at Link. "I was able to return to my humanoid form after a miracle and it took me two excruciatingly long years to claw my way back to what you see." As Ghirahim said this, he began to circle around Link. "I had to find you. I want revenge. Revenge on you, the puny creature who by dumb luck struck me, Lord Ghirahim, to my knees!" he warped back in front of Link and started laughing again, quiet at first but growing in dynamic.

"Why did you have to bring Zelda into this?"

"Two reasons," Ghirahim laughed. "Bait. You love the goddess, correct? If I had her, I knew you would come to me. Also, her power. I can use the power of the Divine Being to destroy you once and for all!"

Ghirahim cackled maliciously and stepped back, summoning two cutlasses and lunging at Link. Link drew his sword and held off Ghirahim's attack, immediately wishing he had the Master Sword with him. This sword, although crafted by a true master, seemed flimsy and weak in comparison to the greatness that the Master Sword held. Link himself almost felt stronger when he had held the sword in his hands.

But he was stuck with a sword that he had made, no matter how well it worked in sparring, it would be no match for the Demon Lord.

Link clenched his jaw and pushed with a burst of energy, forcing Ghirahim off of him and staggering the demonic humanoid.

He urgently glanced up at Zelda, who was still hanging by her rope wrapped torso. Her head was lolling to the side and she was somehow dressed in the white Goddess's dress.

He turned back to look at Ghirahim, but he was gone. Link raised his sword in preparation to strike when he felt a cold swipe going up his back. It didn't hurt at first, but he was certain Ghirahim had cut him. And it was bad.

Trying not to dwell on the injury, Link whipped around and thrust at Ghirahim. The demon leapt back lightly on his feet and laughed.

"It seems the highly esteemed Hero has lost his touch."

Link gritted his teeth, wanting so badly to run Ghirahim right through the gem in his chest.

The battle raged on, and it seemed Ghirahim was winning, conspicuously having the upper hand.

But all the while, Link was silently devising a plan. He'd wear Ghirahim down, no matter how long it took. He'd keep it up for eons, if it meant saving Zelda.

"No matter the obstacle, you're my goal," Link muttered for his wife as Ghirahim slashed at him. He raised the Hylian shield and staggered when the cutlass made an impact on the shield.

Ghirahim kicked Link square in the chest and Link fell onto his back and the Demon Lord raised his sword high above his head, prepared to stab Link's abdomen.

Link breathed out and stayed calm, but both of the fighters attention was averted when they heard a faint rustling in the trees above the wall. They looked up but Ghirahim's attention quickly turned back to the hero in green.

"I'm going to savor this moment forever," Ghirahim licked his lips when a blur of a deep blueish purple and white flashed above them.

And Zelda was gone. She was no longer hanging from the branch. Link was relieved, but alarmed. Where was she?

He leapt to his feet while his opponent was distracted and looked around frantically for Zelda.

"Link! I will care for the Goddess, you concentrate on the Demon Lord!"

Link turned to the voice and found something, no, someone, that he was shocked to see.

"Impa?!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Zelda stirred and saw bent over her a slim, tan figure dressed in a dark garb with a long blonde braid trailing down her back. It took a moment before she realized who it was.

"Impa?" she whispered incredulously. "How are you here?"

Impa looked deeply into Zelda's eyes and her own glinted in the morning light.

"Simply because I am no longer around in this time does not mean that I have disappeared from time completely."

"But the gate was destroyed. How-"

"Whenever my Goddess needs me, I am there to willingly serve her."

A memory skidded across Zelda's mind as Impa said this.

~X~

A slightly taller version of Zelda, no, this was Hylia, stood on a balcony overlooking the Surface. It was not safe there. Monsters had plagued the world, so she had made Skyloft to keep her humans safe. All but one had made it, and her heart was broken, with feelings for one she did not know she could form feelings for. A breeze untangled her long blonde hair and she breathed in deeply.

"Milady," the Goddess turned to find her attendant bowing low.

"Impa."

"You summoned me?"

"Yes. I'm leaving."

"Now? But you have just returned. You have saved us."

"Yes, but I assure you I will not be gone forever. I will return to the world… someday… in another form," Hylia paused. "But that is why I have had you come. In my absence, the world will not be safe. I need someone I trust," she glanced back at Impa, "to watch the Sealed Grounds, where the Surface connects to the sky."

"Your Grace, are you sure I am up to the task?"

"I am. My return will come sooner than you know, and I trust you will be there to aid me."

"How will I know when you come back?"

Hylia's striking blue eyes sparkled.

"You'll know. Come here."

Impa rose to her feet and traveled to the Goddess. Hylia held out her hand with the palm facing upward and Impa placed her own hand in her mistress's.

A yellow glow emitted from their connected hands and Hylia spoke once more, "Impa, I bless you with a life to last long enough to finish seeing me through to my goal, to strike down the Demon King. When I need you, I give you the ability to come to me from this time."

The glowing grew and stopped all at once. Impa rose and sighed.

They traveled together to the Sealed Temple, then Hylia nodded and smiled at her attendant. With a shimmer and a flash, the Goddess was gone.

~X~

"Where is Link?" Zelda gasped, suddenly remembering a flash and then darkness somewhere in the middle of the night.

Impa gestured toward their right and Zelda's eyes widened and she stood abruptly, seeing Link in combat. She started forward but something held her back. She spun around around and saw Impa holding her arm tightly.

"Impa, let me go! He needs my help!"

"No. It is too dangerous for you. He knows what he's doing."

Link grunted and then yelled. Zelda turned urgently and a cry left her mouth when she saw Link holding his arm, blood running from it and his back.

Zelda struggled against Impa's grasp and shrieked, "Impa, I order you to let me go!"

"Milady, you know I can't do that."

Zelda stopped struggling and began shaking.

"I am a goddess, a knight, and that is my husband. You cannot possibly expect me to just stand here and do nothing while he gets beaten to death!"

Impa knit her eyebrows and sighed.

"Do you know what to do?"

"Yes."

Impa's grasp on Zelda's arm was released and the goddess stood taller, bringing her hands up in front of her. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, as she did whenever she performed magic, and a soft breeze surrounded her. Her hair lifted off her shoulders just a bit and a silvery gold aura surrounded her. Zelda raised her chin and felt adrenalin coursing through her veins as she summoned the power of Hylia.

She smiled and fluttered her eyes open, but her joy was short lived once she saw Link's laborious fight against Ghirahim. Anger replaced happiness and she thrust her hand forward, creating a barrier between Link and Ghirahim, who was lunging forward with a wild hungry look in his eyes.

Determined, Zelda ran to Link and embraced him, then kissed him lightly on the cheek. He seemed surprised at the somewhat casual gesture, but Zelda poured energy into her kiss, giving Link the zeal he needed.

"Oh, what a touching reunion," Ghirahim slowly and dramatically applauded. "Too bad you won't live to enjoy it."

The barrier dissolved and immediately the demon disappeared. Link pushed Zelda out of the way, jumping in the opposite direction himself, and Ghirahim fell from the sky and his cutlasses stuck in the ground. His strategy was flawed, though. As he briefly struggled to pull his swords from the ground, Link lunged at him and stabbed his arm.

As Zelda scampered away from the battle scene, unwanting to get in Link's way, Ghirahim roared in pain.

"You vile little creature. You will pay dearly for that."

Ghirahim rose to his feet and pushed forward toward Link. Zelda was discouraged to see Link losing the battle, and she lost it as soon as Ghirahim's blade rested on Link's neck when her husband was backed against the wall.

He turned to her and licked his lips again.

"Going to do anything about it, Your Grace?" he said mockingly.

"Leave him ALONE!" Zelda shrieked. She threw her hand up and a blast of energy burst forth. Ghirahim's eyes grew and Zelda's unexpected attack hit him square in the chest.

The Demon Lord was thrown off of the Hero and Zelda ran toward him, loathing him for everything he had done to her and her husband.

"I am going to make sure that you never come back again."

Zelda put forth her hand once more and blasted energy from her hand, knowing this would be the last time she would use it on this… this monster.

When the smoke cleared, there were no remnants of Ghirahim, and Zelda couldn't fathom what she had just done. The warrior side of Hylia had taken over, but she was hardly remorseful for what she had done.

Suddenly she was snapped back to her senses when she felt a pair of strong arms envelope her. She let a sob escape her mouth with relief.

"You're okay," she cried.

"So are you," Link said. "Why can't we have a break whenever something happy happens?"

Zelda laughed through the light tears that ran down her cheeks and turned to press her lips to those of her husband.

This one took a while to get up too, but I only have a week and a half of school left! Yay, I can get more writing done! Oh by the way, congratulations and many thanks for reading this far, not many read this much!

Also, now we'll be getting back to more of the fluffy stuff from earlier. If you want more action, feel free to PM me with a request and I'll see what I can do!

Reviews highly appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

Zelda always enjoyed Link's kisses more and more with each one. She pressed closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, holding him close. She could feel Link wince under her grasp and she immediately let go.

"I'm so sorry, I forgot you're hurt!"

She lifted Link's arm and looked closely at it.

"You need attention."

"Zelda, I'll be okay. I've gotten through much worse before," Link smiled at her and his blue eyes sparkled in the sun. The glint reminded her of something and she turned abruptly. Her attendant was walking towards her and Zelda ran back to her.

"You have to go, don't you?"

"I must follow the orders I was given."

Zelda sighed, "Don't… don't forget about us."

Impa rested her slim graceful hand on Zelda's head and smiled with a motherly air. The woman in white smiled and gazed onward as Impa left her presence and perhaps her life.

"Thank you for your service. And your friendship," Zelda whispered.

She lightly rested her hand over her heart and Link took her other hand.

"Let's go home."

~X~

"Gah!"

"Sorry! I'm trying to be as careful as I can!"

Link chuckled and flinched as Zelda cleaned his back, his shirt was off and Zelda's face was bright red.

"You're cute, you know that?"

"Oh, be quiet. I'm trying to concentrate."

She dabbed the angry red gash on her husband's back and walked to the table where she had put the length of bandages. She walked back over to the bed and grabbed Link's shoulder.

"Please don't scream if it hurts. I'm really doing everything I can."

Link sighed and grinned, "Don't worry, I'm not hurting. You're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to."

Zelda rolled her eyes and unwrapped some of the bandages, slowly and tenderly weaving them across Link's back and around his chest.

"You okay?" she checked up for the umpteenth time.

"Yes. I'm fine. You don't have to keep doting on me," Link smiled.

"I know, I know. I just feel horrible about what happened," she commented as she finished and stood back.

"It wasn't your fault."

Zelda looked at the floor and rubbed her arm.

"I know. I'm sorry I dragged you into everything that's happened."

"Remember?" Link lifted her chin with his two first fingers and took her arm, then walked her to the bed. He sat down and put her on his lap. "I chose to come after you that first time. I was worried out of my mind that something terrible had happened or was coming. But here we are."

Zelda couldn't help but smile a little as Link took her hand and rubbed little circles on the back of her palm.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?"

"For making me happy. For being there for me."

"Well then it's you who I must thank, Zelda."

Zelda turned her head to look into Link's eyes and he leaned toward her, his lips meeting hers like two pieces of a puzzle. This time Zelda was not afraid to press closer to Link, and he welcomed her, no wincing. Zelda reached up and laced her fingers through Link's shaggy hair, his fluid motions still going over her other hand. Link smiled on Zelda's lips and she laughed behind them.

Zelda drew back slowly from Link and bit her lip.

"You okay?"

"Mhmm. You're wonderful."

Link let go of Zelda's hand and lifted his hand to her just behind her ear, then traced her jawline. Zelda caught his wrist and moved his hand so that it cupped her cheek, and she tilted her head into his warm, tender grasp.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you," her husband said, the loving look in his eyes making her heart melt in her chest.

Link's thoughts wandered to when he first confessed his feelings to Zelda.

_"I like you… a lot," Link stared at his feet and laughed at himself, the silly remark that somehow took him six months to conjure the courage to tell her._

_He heard nothing following, and looked up to greet the silence. Zelda's hands were covering her mouth and she stared wide-eyed at him._

_Link rubbed the back of his neck, his cheeks turning red, and he gasped as he watched Zelda hurl herself at him, thrusting her arms around his waist. He stood shocked for a moment until her voice snapped him back to reality._

_"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear those words from you."_

Link let a little laugh escape his mouth as he gazed at his beautiful wife, dazed with wonderment that she would pick someone as much of a dork as him to be married to.

Suddenly Zelda started laughing. Her teeth showed through her parted lips and she released Link's hand. Link smiled.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing. I laugh when I'm happy. You should know that first hand, mister," she gently poked him on the shoulder and Link began laughing as well. He wrapped his arms around his wife's waist and breathed in her scent, like flowers and vapor, which he had become so accustomed to, yet could never get enough of.

"Link!" Zelda shrieked playfully as she sat in his arms, shaking with laughter.

Link laid back and let Zelda roll off next to him, both of them laughing until tears formed in their eyes. Zelda propped herself up on one elbow after a while and looked at Link, who was still laying down with his finger interlaced over his stomach.

"We've had a long day, huh?"

"Yeah, but who says we can't end it well? I'd say this is a pretty good way to end the day."

"Well the day isn't over quite yet…" she paused. "Could you tell me about your parents?" Zelda whispered with a solemn air.

"Okay," Link said casually. He was sad about his parent's passing, but he loved to talk about them, especially to Zelda, though she already knew most everything about them.

"Let's see… What do you want to hear?"

"Tell me your favorite memories with your mother."

Link smiled and gazed at the ceiling of the tiny house.

"She had the most beautiful singing voice. Every night she would sit on my bed, and gather me in her lap. She'd place my palms on hers and sing me a lullaby, always the same one,"

Zelda smiled and began to hum an enchanting melody, her own voice mixing with Link's memories of his mother's.

"That's the one," he whispered. "And I would join in, once I was old enough to learn the words and the notes to sing."

"Would you sing it now?"

"Of course," Link sat up and opened his mouth.

"Fly little child, fly into my arms

let me keep you safe, let me keep you warm."

Zelda hummed the tune as Link sang.

"Here I'll hold you, hug you tight, chase your fears away

tell you stories, sing you songs, until the light of day."

Zelda smiled at her own memory of hearing her mother play with her and hold her after nightmares came in the night. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like if she one day became a mother and held her own child in her arms. A sadness rose in her throat at the thoughts of her mother, and Link seemed to read her thoughts. He pulled her close and held her, stroking her hair. He did so in a different way than her mother, but still with the same comforting effect that put Zelda's fears to ease.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

How could one explain what it's like, to wake up in the morning and not feel tired, or groggy? Not feel a want to slip back into the slippery grasp of sleep, but to feel complete and utter bliss that some greet each sunrise with, a new day, a new hope, a new adventure.

Gazing upon Link with each of his features so relaxed filled Zelda with peace and joy. Normally he wore a countenance of joy, or in some circumstances, concentration or worry, but this was the first time in a while she had laid eyes upon him in such an irenic state. Deciding against getting out of bed and scaring Link again, Zelda rolled over and gazed at the bare wall ahead of her. Again, her thoughts wandered to having a family, perhaps putting up a painting of herself, Link, and a child on the wall. A feeling that was foreign to Zelda bubbled up inside her, and then she heard a rustling behind her. She turned over once more and watched her husband's eyes flutter open and a smile play across his face.

"Good morning," he said simply. "I'm glad you're here."

Zelda giggled. "I'll be here every morning from now on. I promise."

"Good. I can't wait to wake up and have the first thing I see be your beautiful shining face every day for the rest of my life." Link propped himself up on his elbow and kissed Zelda's forehead. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I'm starving." Link flopped down on his side of the bed and Zelda noticed that she, too, felt like her stomach was a pit.

"Well," she thought aloud. "We have no kitchen. May I say that presents a problem?" She touched her lower lip with her finger and furrowed her eyebrows.

Link kicked back the covers with a stifled groan and sat on the edge of the bed. Zelda wiggled out from under the comforter and crawled to him, placing her hands on the skin where his shoulders and neck met, then began to massage him gently. A soft sigh escaped his lips and Zelda smiled slightly, continuing.

"How do you feel?" She asked. She knew he was probably still hurting, and definitely sore from the previous day's skirmish.

"I'm okay." He turned his head and grinned. "I'm the great hero chosen by the Goddess Hylia herself, after all."

"You're absolutely right. But that doesn't mean you're not mortal!" Zelda joked.

Link laughed and clutched his abdomen with a moan.

"Hey," she bent down and pecked his jaw. "Take it easy, okay?"

"Okay." He paused. "As for food, I can fly up to the Bizarre and grab something from Piper. It wouldn't take long, and you know where I'll be."

Zelda thought of his offer. "No," She decided. "You're hurt, and I don't want your back to reopen while you're flying. Speaking of which, I need to change your bandages…" she trailed off and retrieved the medical supplies from under the bed, where she had put it the previous night.

Once she had finished with the moment's business, she started up the conversation again.

"Why don't we just go ask Orielle and Parrow if they have anything we can use until we get a kitchen constructed?"

Link nodded. "Yeah. Once again, you're right."

Zelda laughed as she stood and helped Link do the same. "You still haven't gotten used to it? Well you should, because it's always going to be like that."

~X~

Zelda sighed and leaned on the flimsy doorframe while she waited for Link to change out of his nightclothes. She looked up when she felt a strong, defined arm drape around her shoulder.

"You ready to go?" The man of whom the arm belonged to asked. She nodded and took a step forward, but confusedly stopped when she saw Link bend down. She opened her mouth to ask a question when her feet were swept off the dirty ground. A loud yelp escaped her throat and in an instant she threw her arms around Link's neck and buried her face into his good shoulder.

"What was _that_ for?" She asked loudly when she realized she wasn't in danger.

"It's traditional." Link said mock defensively. "I never got to carry you over the threshold of our first home, like my father did with my mother, and my grandfather did with my grandmother, and-"

"Okay, I get it!" Zelda giggled. "Why now?"

"Eh, I figured if I forgot to do it the first time we walked into our home, I could do it the first time we exited it together."

"Aww, that's sweet." She replied, tapping his nose. Link began walking for the both of them, and his wife shrieked again and thrust her arm around his neck again to regain her balance.

"Link! Zelda!" A squeaky voice called to them from several yards ahead. They looked forward and Zelda waved to Fledge, who had his hands folded in front of him.

"Hi, Fledge. How are you?" Link asked as he sputtered Zelda's hair out of his mouth.

"I'm okay," Their former classmate answered at a barely audible dynamic. "I just… never got to… congratulate the two of you. On your wedding, that is!"

Zelda smiled warmly and her rising cheeks forced her eyes closed.

"Thanks! Where's Peatrice?"

After Link had confessed his love to Zelda, Peatrice had spent days at her home, and no one save her father ever saw her. Zelda wasn't quite sure why she had been so solitary. Link had mentioned interacting with Peatrice while Zelda was on the Surface, though her suspicious weren't aroused. After Peatrice emerged from her home, and their year of knights had graduated, Fledge and Peatrice had been spending excessive amounts of time together. It was Zelda's opinion that they complimented each other nicely.

"She's on Skyloft. She had to work today."

"Okay. Well, have a nice day!"

Fledge nodded and slowly walked away, his face turning bright pink to match his naturally rosy cheeks.

The settlement was just about as busy as it could get. It seemed every one of those who had made the decision to come to the Surface was out and about. Even Greba had allowed Gondo to take her outside. Strich was in a corner with a book and a pencil, scribbling down something in the book. It could only be guessed he was studying some kind of bug. In an area had stayed cleared to serve as an area to observe the remarkable nature of the Surface, especially the small birds that roamed freely around the forest, Groose and Cawlin sat at a wooden table in between a couple benches, arm wrestling. Kukiel and Gully were busy swimming around in the pond by the Great Tree while Wryna and Piper were sitting on a laid out blanket talking and watching their kids.

"Good call: making me stay here. If I'd gone to Skyloft to see Piper about our dilemma, it would have been a lost cause."

"Yup. Again, I'm always right."

"Point to Zelda." Link smiled crookedly.

Zelda rolled her eyes and out of the corner of the said organ, saw Parrow talking to Dovos. She gasped with a grin exclaiming "There he is!" and leaping out of Link's arms, leaving him quite befuddled. She sprinted towards the two men immersed in conversation.

"So that's when I-"

"Hello, Parrow!" Zelda said, panting. She held up an index finger and bent over, putting her hands on her knees to catch her breath. Link had appeared behind her by the time she was ready to speak again.

"Hello Zelda, Link." Dovos nodded to the both of them and Parrow greeted the two as well. "Are you two happy?" Dovos asked. Zelda nodded, still slightly winded.

"We came to ask you something," Zelda huffed.

"Really, anyone that will help," Link continued for her.

"Well, I'm sure anyone would be willing to help with whatever it is, you guys are our family." Parrow grinned.

"Okay!" Zelda stood straight and held up and index finger. "We were wondering if we could buy some food off of you. We don't exactly have means of getting any and Link shouldn't be flying." At the mention of Link, Zelda nudged him with her elbow.

Link rolled his eyes while Parrow responded.

"Of course you can! We wondered if you would ask that question." Parrow chuckled and quickly ended his conversation so he could help them out. A sudden gratefulness grew in Zelda's heart for everything she had, and she felt she couldn't express her love towards those around her.

**This claims the award for longest chapter I've written for _A ZeLink Wedding_! I'm so grateful toward all of you! You guys are so amazing for reading my story, I'm already at about four and a half thousand views! Thanks so much!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**A/N In this chapter, we're going to assume that there's indoor plumbing. Nuff said, here's some more fluff.**

A few months passed quietly, happily. Together, Zelda and Link constructed the rest of what they could call home, a small, simple house. It consisted of a bedroom, a small bathroom, and a front room to serve as a kitchen and a living area. They had friends over often and enjoyed their simple life: attending get-togethers for supper in the nature park on the first day of every week. Lots of laughs and smiles were shared, several cherished memories were formed.

One memory in particular made an impression on the life of Link and Zelda. It occurred one night when Zelda's father had come for dinner. The couple had cooked and baked in excess, for one thing: the Headmaster had a strange love for food and for another: Zelda had been eating an unusual amount of such herself. Link doted on her because if she ate too much, what she consumed made a second appearance.

In any case, there was a big dinner, and by the end of the meal, everything that had been laid out was gone. Zelda immediately stood and gathered the dirtied dishes to clean them, and Link and Gaepora continued their conversation.

"He's taking care of you, right sweetie?" Gaepora called to his daughter.

"Of course, father! I couldn't ask for anyone or anything better!" She closed her eyes and showed her teeth in a smile.

"Well it would seem she's doing a better job of taking care of me than I am of her," Link remarked with a sarcastic grin. His father-in-law chortled.

"This evening displays that incredibly well. You've got yourself one heck of a woman."

"Father!" Zelda exclaimed modestly. Link stood and made his way to the sink, removed a towel from a drawer, and started to dry the dishes Zelda placed on the counter. He planted a kiss on her temple.

"He is right, though."

She handed him a final plate and smiled.

"Could you boys excuse me for a moment?"

"Of course," her father and husband replied simultaneously. She nodded to them and made a stop in her bedroom, retrieving a grey cloak and fastening it around her neck. She passed through the main room toward the front door and rested her hand on the nob.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to take a walk."

She exited the house and walked down the dirt road, bringing up the hood and pulling the thick fabric tighter around herself. Though Spring was slowly making its way to the Faron Woods, the temperature still dropped dramatically during the night times. Zelda found her way by weak lanterns lit on the porches of the small cottages dotting the area. She crossed grassed meadows and made her way to the Sealed Temple.

Zelda removed the hood of the cloak from her head and sighed. It was much warmer in the temple, and the faint light from a glowing sword showed her the way. She slowly walked towards the steps leading to the Master Sword and ascended them, then kneeled at the pedestal.

"Hello, Fi," she began. "It's been awhile since I've spoken to you, I'm sorry for that. A lot has happened in the past few months. Link and I have been married, and we built a home together. I thought you should know. We both miss you dearly, old friend. Link talks about you sometimes, and I tell him about our old adventures, before I assigned you to the sword." An image flashed in her mind of a dying girl, pure of heart, free of soul. As Hylia, she had withheld the girl's life by sustaining it in the Master Sword and giving the girl the purpose to aid the Chosen Hero.

"Once more, I'd like to thank you for everything you've done for me; everything you've done for Link. If you weren't there to help, I would still be in the hands of Demise." A dull laugh escaped her lips. "I don't know if you're ever even listening, as I know you draw further into the sword, but somehow it gives me comfort to speak to you. I don't think you met many of our friends from Skyloft, but I'm surprised at how peaceful the world is. Ever since I regained my memory, I can't help but remember the things I've seen. It brings joy to my heart to see everyone so happy…"

She trailed off and simply sat in the presence of her friend. Was it her imagination, or did the sword in the pedestal even brighten the tiniest bit? She let her mind wander.

_How do I do this?_ She thought. Her task ahead of her was a difficult one. She brought her lower lip over the upper one and blew her bangs off of her forehead. Several minutes passed and she sighed.

"Thanks for giving me courage, Fi. I have to do something. I'll see you later." Zelda smiled as she stood and made her way back to the door to the woods. Glancing behind her at the Master Sword once more, she swung the door open and stepped into the cold night. She drew chilled air into her lungs and swiftly strode back toward the village, her cloak billowing behind her. A chill ran down her spine and Zelda grabbed the sides of her cloak and pulled them to her middle. In a moment, she stepped into her home and touched her fingers to her cheeks, turned pink by the chilly night.

"Hey," she heard from behind her. "It's good to see you home." Zelda turned and found Link standing at the table and striding toward her with outstretched arms. She walked to him and met his embrace, sighing with the flicker of a smile. She wondered if her father was still there.

"Link?" She said, muffled into his shirt.

"Yes?"

"Can you excuse me for a bit?" Link released her and for just a second, she saw worry flash across his eyes. She quickly kissed the corner of his lips and walked around him toward the bathroom. Removing her cloak, she turned on the water faucet and slipped her hands into a warm flow of running water. A heat washed over her face as she brought her hands to her cheeks with a splash. She scrubbed her forehead and cheeks, her nose and chin. After drying herself with a towel, her hands dropped to her sides and she gazed at the mirror for a moment.

_Zelda, you can't hold it off forever._ She told herself.

Zelda pursed her lips and nodded, then twisted the doorknob to see Link sitting at the table, chewing on a piece of an orange. Silently, she swept over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, butterflies dancing in her stomach. She drew in a deep breath before speaking:

"Hey, Daddy," she said.

Link laughed. "You're father left a while ago, Zel."

"I know he did. I wasn't talking about him."

Around his head, she saw him scratch his chin. He lowered his hand and looked at her in disbelief.

"No way. You—you're… pregnant?!"

She smiled and lowered her arms, lacing her fingers together, hanging around his shoulders like a necklace.

"Mmhmm." She hummed. Link's jaw fell and his eyes shone with shock. "What? S-say something!" Suddenly a new kind of nervous spread from her heart to her toes to the crown of her head. Springing up, she realized that she was scared; this was fear overwhelming her.

"Tha—that's wonderful!" Link exclaimed. Zelda sighed in relief and placed her left hand on her hip, using her right to push back her bangs.

"Good! I didn't think I was going to be able to tell you."

Link jumped from his chair and wrapped his arms around his wife's waist, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around. She held onto him in a tight grip and shrieked in delight.

"Why on earth did you think that you wouldn't be able to tell me?" Link asked as he slowed to a stop, but kept Zelda in his arms. She shrugged as best she could.

"I thought you would be mad or upset about it."

"There is no way I could ever be mad about anything like that!" Link closed the distance between them and fitted his lips to Zelda's; feeling like sheer joy was going to make him explode.

**And here begins what I shall call the Baby Game. I really hope people participate, because I need help! So this is how it will go: I need you to PM me (review is fine if you're a guest) a name and what gender you want the new baby to be! I'll pick names I like and post them at the bottom of the chapter after this one. After that, we'll just vote on everything! Here goes nothing!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Link!" A call came from beside him as wind whipped through his hair.

"Yeah?" He yelled back to Zelda. They had taken an afternoon flight and she looked radiant with the sun shining behind her.

"I'm going to take a break for a bit. I feel like my bladder is going to explode! Don't wait for me, I'll find you in a few minutes, okay?"

Link smiled and nodded. After a week, he was beginning to become accustomed to thinking about Zelda's being with child, and he couldn't possibly be more thrilled. He was also getting used to her morning sickness, and the other 'side effects' of pregnancy. He made an oath that he would do everything he could to make sure she and the baby made it through this safely.

Zelda veered off from their path with a concentrated look on her face, and Link pulled back on his Loftwing's reigns, steering into a vertical position. He closed his eyes and heard nothing save the gale that enveloped him in his own little world. There was nothing like flying; the feeling of freedom and invincibility that would burn in his chest and shoot out his fingertips. Link breathed in deeply and corkscrewed in an arch, coming out of it with his head still spinning. He shook the dizziness away and leaned forward, resting his head behind his bird's head. The winds making his eyes water ceased and warmth spread from his cheeks.

After a few minutes, a violet-blue Loftwing appeared next to him. He turned his head to get a better view just in time to see Zelda wave at him with a grin on her face.

"Sorry! I know it's going to get late soon!"

"Don't be sorry. I'd wait for you if you took all night!" He called. Zelda pursed her lips and leaned to the side until her bird was flying parallel to Link's. He watched her with curious eyes until she yelled something else.

"Get ready!"

_For what?_ He barely had time to think before his wife leapt from her Loftwing and hurled towards him. He yelped and frantically outstretched his arms to catch her.

"Zelda! You have to be careful!" He sighed.

"I know! I just had a sudden urge to jump!"

"Holy Hylia, you have impulses to push people off of stuff and jump off of stuff like nobody's business." Zelda giggled while Link wrapped his right hand around the reigns and his left hand around Zelda. She adjusted herself to a more secure position and yawned.

"Can we go home? I'm exhausted." She blinked a couple of times and Link could almost feel her energy drain as she leaned into his chest. He answered her and pressed his

~X~

Zelda had fallen asleep nearly as soon as her head hit the pillow. Link had brought up the comforter up to her chin and brushed a lock of hair from her soft cheek, then joined her. His slumber didn't last long, because when it was still dark, he awoke to his wife cooing his name.

"Hmm?" He groaned.

"Do we have any cantaloupe?" Zelda's voice whispered while Link opened his eyes and attempted to blink sleep out of them.

"Why are you asking?" He inquired.

"I could really go for some cantaloupe right now." She sighed longingly. Link rubbed his eye with the heel of his hand. He nodded and climbed out of bed to head toward the door that lead to the main room.

_Why cantaloupe? _Link thought. _You hate cantaloupe._ Still confused, he shook his head and yawned. He lit a lantern and removed a plate from a cupboard and a knife from a drawer. Sluggishly, he cut up the requested fruit and laid it out on the plate. Putting the knife away and extinguished the lantern, he walked back to his bedroom and sat on the bed. Zelda had fallen back to sleep, so he gently nudged her shoulder. She stirred and looked at him with a confused countenance.

"I got your cantaloupe." He smiled and held it out to her.

"Why would you do that?" She asked, sounding slightly annoyed.

"You asked me to." Link replied.

Zelda turned her face into her pillow, with a muffled response. "Link, I wouldn't ask you to bring me cantaloupe. I _hate_ cantaloupe. You should know that. Now let me sleep."

Link closed his eyes and his chest deflated. _Don't get frustrated with her._ He stood and returned to the main room to put the plate of fruit in the ice box. On the way back, he spotted a figure moving through the darkness.

"Who's that?" He asked cautiously.

"It's just me," Zelda responded. "I have to use the bathroom."

Link moved to her and brushed her cheek.

"Okay." He turned back toward the bedroom and stepped forward.

"Link?" She said softly. He directed his attention to her in the darkness once more. "I love you." Link smiled and kissed her tenderly on the lips before letting her go once again.

~X~

Morning came and Link found Zelda sitting at the table with a large breakfast set before her.

"Morning, sweetie." She said with a tired smile.

"Good morning," he greeted her in return.

"I was thinking about something."

Link traveled to the table and sat in his chair beside his wife. "What were you thinking about?"

"Well, I… I don't want to tell anyone about the baby until we're sure I can… keep it." Link felt nervous again at this comment. "I don't want to make everyone feel happy and then have to give them bad news if this ends up badly." She made a fist and breathed in deeply.

"What brought this about?" He asked with a concerned countenance.

"I had a dream last night." Zelda looked away for a moment. "In my dream, I lost the baby. You got mad at me." Tears formed in her eyes and she looked into her lap.

"Oh Zelda." Link gathered her in his arms and stroked her hair softly. "I promise I'll help you get through this in any way I can. If that's how it ends up, then it's not your fault."

Zelda shivered through her tears and nodded. "Thank you, Link."

**Okay, here's round two of the baby game! I received three boy names that I liked, and three girl names (funny that it ended up with such even numbers). For the boy names: Kei, Cole, and Daphnes. For the girl names: Lilya, Carisssa, and Izabel. So vote for your favorite name from which gender you want, and next round will narrow it down a bit! Thanks to Kenzi333, James Birdsong, and my brother for name suggestions!**

**Oh! And by the way I got this chapter up quick because I'm going to be at a camp until Saturday afternoon, so I won't be writing. I'll miss you guys!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Be prepared for much sappiness and fluffiness this chapter!**

Despite the mood swings, insane cravings, vomit, late nights, and tears that Link dealt with in the next little while, he loved his wife to his full potential. He did everything she asked and made her laugh when she was in the mood. He was simply amazed that she was able to go through everything her body was doing to prepare her for having a baby and still remain happy and smiling. After what seemed the blink of an eye, though it was really three or four months, Zelda's baby bump began to show, just a little bit. Everything suddenly became more real to the couple and they decided it was time to tell all their friends and family.

On the day they had chosen to reveal her pregnancy, Link awoke with foggy eyes to a sobbing Zelda sitting once again at the kitchen table. He walked to her and bent down, sitting on his heels, and rubbed her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

Heaving a sob, Zelda replied, "I can't do this! I can't give birth, I can't be a mother!"

Slightly surprised, Link smiled. "Of course you can. You're the strongest person I know, and you still have until spring to get ready. I've said it before, I'll say it again. I'm going to be right here by your side every single step of the way. This," he placed his hand on her lower abdomen. "Isn't just your child. You're not doing this by yourself."

Zelda emitted what sounded like a mix of a groan, a sigh and a sob and threw herself into Link's arms. He smiled and stroked her soft hair, holding her close and kissing her neck gently. She wiped her eyes and looked at him with an attempted smile.

"So are you ready to announce that we're having a baby?"

"Quite honestly, no. I'm kind of worried about what your dad is going to think."

Zelda laughed shortly. "Me too. He'll either be extremely mad or incredibly happy." She laced her fingers together and untangled them, which Link recognized as her trying to release stress.

Link cupped her cheeks in his hands and kissed her forehead, then her nose, and then her lips. "Well we'll just hope for the latter."

Zelda nodded and clutched her stomach, then tore herself from her husband's arms and muttered "Excuse me" while she sprinted to the bathroom. Link stood swiftly and strode after her, entering the bathroom as any contents of Zelda's stomach was emptied into the toilet. He gathered her long hair in his hands and held it away from her face for her. Doing this, he felt as if he actually was able to help, even if it was just a little bit. He wished so desperately that he could take some, or all, of her discomfort away.

When Zelda was finished depositing liquid food from her stomach, she leaned back and groaned.

"This is so disgusting. I feel like the living dead."

Link chuckled and sat up against the wall with one leg crossed and his arm resting on the other knee. Zelda made a brief sour face and then smiled at him. Though she felt so crumby, she _was_ having some fun. It awed her so completely that something was growing inside her, something that depended entirely upon her for life. Her hand made its way to her stomach and she brushed the fabric resting over her skin. A dreamy look crossed her face and nervous adrenaline washed over her for the umpteenth time.

"Link, let's go flying today!" She grabbed Link's shoulder, having a spontaneous want to be in the air.

"Uh, Zel, are you sure? In your condition, you should be especially careful."

Zelda made a pouty face and tears formed in her eyes. She covered her face with her hands and tears ran down her cheeks again. "You didn't have a problem with that a few months ago!" She cried.

"Zelda, before we do anything today, shouldn't you at least dress out of your nightgown?"

Zelda's fingers parted and she peered down at her lap. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was still in her green nightgown and she leapt to her feet and jogged out of the bathroom. Link blinked at her sudden spike of energy and looked toward where she had run off to.

"You alright?" He called.

"Of course I am, Link! I want to go flying, and you said we could as soon as I got dressed for the day!"

"That's not quite what I said," he laughed in response. "I said we could do _something._" He rose to his feet and moved to the doorway of his bedroom to see Zelda pulling a dress over her head.

"Flying around on our Loftwings _is_ something!" Zelda snapped. Link held up his hands in surrender.

_Great. It's going to take a while to convince her to agree with me._

~X~

Just as the sun was beginning to droop in the sky, Zelda ran the heel of her hand across her cheek again, getting over a fit of nervousness toward the evening's task. Link laid out a blanket on the grassy ground while a few others did the same around them. Tonight, everyone from Skyloft would be there, at the request of Link and Zelda. Hearing there was an announcement, everyone excitedly attended the picnic.

Zelda placed a basket with food inside on the blanket and lay down beside the basket, her head resting on her hands. Link talked to Pipit a few yards away, and the sun was shining, bathing her in light. A warm slight breeze rustled her bangs and she closed her eyes, feeling the heat of the sun against her eyelids. The day was quite lovely.

"Zelda!" She lazily opened her eyes to see Karane standing over her with a grin on her lips and her arms crossed.

"Hello, there." Zelda smiled back up at her friend and shaded her eyes with her hand.

"So… what is it you two called everyone here for on this very fine day?"

Zelda laughed. "You're going to have to wait just as long as everyone else to find out."

Karane sat down and softly grabbed Zelda's forearm.

"Oh, come on, Zellie. You know you can tell me. We were room neighbors for three years. We told each other _everything_ back then."

"Sorry Karane, but no."

Karane rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine."

She walked away and went to Pipit, resting her hands on his shoulder and her chin on her overlapped hands. Pipit looked over at her and grinned while he spoke. A moment later, Link and Pipit clasped hands the way guys do and Link turned around and sat down next to Zelda with a grin.

"What? Is something funny?" Zelda asked.

"We're not the only ones with plans and announcements tonight," Link replied, bring his legs into a crossed position.

"Oh? And what's that mean?"

Link winked at her. "You'll see."

Zelda began to protest, but seeing as she just told Karane the same thing; she closed her mouth and listened to the sounds of nature until Link announced to her that everyone else had started eating.

"Great, gimme that." Zelda grabbed at the picnic basket and brought out a plate of egg salad, licking her lips hungrily. "I'm _so_ hungry!"

Link stared at her. "You had a big snack right before we left."

"All my food goes to _your_ kid, so I wouldn't be talking if I were you." She playfully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright, that's fair enough." Link looked at her with a smile and blindly searched for the dinner that he and Zelda had prepared for him.

Talking died down just a bit as everyone consumed their meals, conversations lengthily continuing until a distinct shout erupted from the center of the crowded area.

"'Kay Link and Zellie, what's so important that we all need to be here?" Cawlin and Strich snickered at Groose's comment. It amazed Zelda that the two still followed him around like ducklings to their mother.

Immediately, what felt like full grown Loftwings started soaring in Zelda's stomach. _Don't worry about it; it's just something that they probably saw coming anyway… Besides, you've practiced this in your head a hundred times. _She told herself. Link rubbed her upper back and helped her stand. She felt everyone's eyes turn and glue to her expectantly.

"Well… um…" She stuttered, beginning to hyperventilate.

"In the coming springtime," Link whispered in her ear, beginning for her.

_Ah yes, that's what it starts with._ "In the coming springtime, we will welcome a new member to our Skyloftian family." She waited for a moment. "Link and I are expecting a baby," she finished.

At the blanket of silence that fell over the park, she shifted uncomfortably. Then, to her surprise, cheering and whooping exploded out of the quietness.

"I knew it!" Someone yelled from the crowd before them.

Relieved, Zelda relaxed and Link rested his arm on her shoulder and pulled her closer to him. Once the cheering died down, the voice of Pipit arose.

"I don't think we're really called Skyloftians anymore. I mean sure, some of us decided to stay in the sky, but we should all still be called one collective name. Can you tell I've been putting a lot of thought into this?" He laughed. When no one joined, he turned it into an awkward cough. "Anyway, I thought that since we worship the goddess Hylia, we should be called Hylians."

Cheers sounded once more and Karane spoke, "Gee, that was a little bit random, don't you think?"

"Eh, well I had to get speaking. I have something else I need to say," Pipit looked at Link, who nodded with a sly grin. Pipit leapt to his feet and helped Karane, who looked thoroughly confused, stand. He led her to one of the few benches that lined the area and stood on one. Link motioned to Zelda to sit down and Pipit reached into his pocket, the while looking directly at Karane.

"So we've been dating awhile, and I have a _very_ important question to ask you, my dear."

Karane raised one eyebrow and crossed her arms again, as if to challenge the man on the bench in front of her.

"Karane, will you please marry me?" A ring surfaced from Pipit's pocket and he held it out to Karane. Link glanced at Cawlin, who had a look of despair on his face.

Karane jumped onto the bench and had Pipit's collar clenched in her fist in a second. Alarmed, Pipit's left foot moved back slightly.

"Yes." Karane pulled on his collar and their lips met. A wail came from the general direction of, oh, say Cawlin, and for a third time, the newly called Hylians shouted out into the night.

**Okay, so round three of the Baby Game. The name for the guys has been decided, but we're still getting close on the girls. Also, a new name has been added for the girlies! So now, we have Lilya, Izabel, Carissa, and Peace (relevant to the era of peace that we are currently in). Vote gender/name via PM or review, and thanks to snakedabomb for name suggestions!**


End file.
